LOS ACCIDENTES NO EXISTEN
by HINA5654
Summary: no soy muy buena haciendo descripciones. solo lean la historia X3
1. Un regreso inesperado

**Los accidentes no existen**

 **Capitulo 1: Un regreso inesperado**

Era una mañana soleada en el valle de la paz, los vendedores estaban poniendo sus puestos para una nueva jornada de trabajo; claro que eso era en el pueblo, pero en el palacio de jade nuestros héroes estaban entrenando frente al salón de entrenamiento, no tenían parado desde la noche anterior, así que todos estaban exhaustos:

\- **Maestro ¿Ya puedemos parar?** \- dijo Mono con tono cansino.

\- **¡NO!** **Ayer hicieron un gran desorden en el salón sagrado de los guerreros y no pararan hasta que yo lo diga** \- Respondió el maestro Shifu enojado por la pregunta del joven.

\- **Pero eso fue culpa de Po y Tigresa ¿Por qué tenemos que pagar por lo que ellos hicieron?** **¡AY!** \- Se quejo Mantis, ya que recibió un golpe por parte de Víbora que estaba atrás del.

\- **¡No me interesa quien lo hizo!** **Si uno de ustedes se equivocó, todos recibirán el castigo** \- Dijo Shifu con severidad delante de los guerreros.

En la parte posterior de los maestros Grulla y Víbora, estaban Tigresa y Po; uno al lado del otro sin dirigirse a la palabra:

\- **Si no La hubiera traído al palacio, no estaríamos en esta situación** -Pensaba la joven guerrera molesta con el guerrero dragón.

\- **¿Quién hubiera pensado que una chica traería tantos problemas?** \- Se cuestionó Po apenado por los problemas que les causó a sus amigos.

 _ **SUCESOS DEL DÍA ANTERIOR**_

Era medio día, el guerrero dragón estaba ayudando a sus padres en el restaurante ya que tenía el día libre, estaba tomando y llevando ordenes de un lado para otro, pero de la nada se escuchó un grito que venía de afuera del local:

\- **¡HAHA, AYUDA!** \- Grito el vendedor de manzanas.

\- **¿Por qué siempre es el vendedor de manzanas?** \- se pregunto Po en voz alta corriendo ya afuera del restaurante detrás de los bandidos.

A las afueras del valle Fong y los demás Crocs se detuvieron a un lado del sendero para revisar el botín:

\- **Ya estamos fuera del pueblo, ¿Ven?** **Así se hace un robo sin** **recibir** **golpes-** Proclamo el jefe de los Crocs al ver "exitosa" su huida.

\- **No estoy tan seguro acerca de no recibir golpes** \- Dijo el guerrero dragón desde un árbol a los ladrones.

\- **¡OH, RAYOS!** \- Grito Fong tomando y tirando su casco al suelo con frustración. Po dio un salto para impactar con una patada directo en la cara de Gagüi dejándolo inconsciente.

\- **Fong, pensé que ya iban a ser de los buenos** \- Le reclamo el joven al líder cruzandoce de brazos.

\- **Nadie nos ha trabajado por haber sido ladrones ¿Qué esperabas** **?** \- Respondió Fong abalanzándose contra el joven guerrero, dándole una serie de patadas y puñetazos sin lograr darle ni uno solo.

\- **¡MUCHACHOS, ATAQUEN!** -Ordeno el líder a los demás, dándole una ligera desventaja a Po, el cual está esquivando, dando y recibiendo golpes por todos lados. De un momento a otro el guerrero fue lanzado por los aires, debido a una patada recibida en el estomago, chocando su cabeza contra un árbol, quedando así tirado en el suelo sin aliento; ya recobrando el aire que le faltaba, se levanto con dificultad, viendo la ventaja que los Crocs tenían sobre el, trato de usar su chi de los héroes, pero por alguna razón no funcionaba, estaba más cansado de lo normal; eso era extraño hasta para el, ya que por muy cansado que estaba; jamas se había sentido de esa manera, al descuidarse Po, no se percato de que estaba apunto de ser atacado por uno de los ladrones; se le estaba empezando a nublar la vista, esto solo significaba una cosa, se estaba desmayando, el bandido estaba apunto de darle un hachazo en la cabeza, cuando de un arbusto salió una figura de complexión delgada y atlética enfrente a Po impidiendo así el ataque:

\- **¡NADIE LO TOCARA, UN MENOS QUE SEA SOBRE MI CADÁVER!** \- Dijo la figura deteniendo el hacha con una sombrilla de bambú.

El guerrero dragón con la poca visibilidad que le quedaba, alcanzoa ver el cabello de su salvador, era de un tono gris obscuro sostenido por un lazo color rojo, pero a pesar de no ver por completo, la voz de aquella persona la reconocida a la perfección y antes de quedar inconsciente, solo le dio tiempo para pronunciar un nombre:

\- **Song**.


	2. Invitada no deseada

**Los accidentes no existen**

 **Capítulo 2: Invitada no deseada**

Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la tarde de acuerdo con la posición del sol, a pesar de que tenía el día libre, cierta maestra de cabello naranja y ojos color ámbar, se encontraba entrenando en un claro que se hallaba un poco mas adentro del sendero que marcaba el camino a la entrada del valle, la maestra Tigresa estaba por comenzar con su meditación, eso no era nada nuevo para ella, ya que desde antes de su partida a la ciudad de Gogmen lo hacía, no solo por su disciplina; se encontraba confundida y en conflicto con ella misma por alguna acciones que había estado teniendo; después de ese viaje donde casi pierde la vida, las cosas cambiaron para ella, jamás había abrazado a alguien y sobre todo jamás habría permitido que alguien la abrazara, ya que la maestra ciertamente es extremadamente reservada las muestras de afecto que había dado y recibido por parte de Po lo tenía muy presente, sobre todo la calidez que sentía cada vez que estaba en brazos de su amigo:

\- **¿Que rayos me está pasando?¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESTOY COMPORTANDO ASÍ?!** \- Gritaba la guerrera tomándose del cabello y doblando las piernas levemente con desesperación.

- **A ver Tigresa, necesitas meditar esto con calma, un verdadero maestro de kung fu tiene completo auto control de sus emociones** – Dicho esto, la joven se tumbó en posición de flor de loto sobre el pasto que yacía bajo sus pies para comenzar a meditar, pero eso no ocurriría hoy, ya que a lo lejos se oía como una pelea estaba siendo efectuada, rápidamente corrió en dirección al ruido.

Al llegar al lugar donde se suscitaba todo, se encontró con una chica de cabello gris obscuro y ojos color celeste que por desgracia recordaba bien:

 **\- ¿Song?** \- De un momento a otro le broto una furia de lo mas profundo de su ser a la maestra Tigresa, al ver la ahí.

\- **¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! –** Le grito la guerrera del estilo del tigre a la dama de la sombra tomándola por sorpresa y ya que se distrajo, Song recibió de lleno una patada directo en la cara, siendo disparada por el impacto, quedando a un lado de un inconsciente guerrero dragón. Tigresa al ver a su amigo en ese estado sintió un miedo terrible, ahora tanto Song como Po estaban siendo rodeados por unos de pocos miembros de los Crocs que quedaban de pie, que por motivos de la pelea no se percataron de la presencia de la maestra quien de un salto mortal hacia delante calló en medio de Song y Fong en posición de combate, el jefe al ver a la furiosa se echó para atrás por mero instinto, Tigresa fio su mirada feroz en el haciendo un leve gruñido, eso fue suficiente como para que dejaran la bolsa de dinero robada en el suelo y se echaran a correr:

- **Wow, ojalá pudiera hacer eso-** dijo Song maravillada por la grandiosa actuación de la joven maestra.

- **No sabía que tenían esto** \- dijo Tigresa tomando la bolsa y poniéndola a la altura de su cara mirándola con curiosidad.

- **Y ahora explícame… ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?!** \- Exigió la líder de los 5 furiosos señalando a Po que permanecía aun inconsciente:

- **No lo sé, de echo venía a verlo, sé que no merezco ese privilegio, pero vine, me quedé dormida entre los arbustos que se encuentran al lado del camino para evitar ser vista por ladrones…**

- **Qué ironía, una ladrona escondiéndose de ladrones** \- Interrumpió Tigresa a Song de forma agresiva, recordándole de una manera poco sutil lo que había ocurrido la primera vez que se vieron.

 **-Es evidente que no confías en mí, pero como te decía, me quede dormida , el ajetreo de una pelea me despertó y al momento permanecí oculta para no involucrarme, pero al ver que Po era el que estaba peleando, no dude en hacerles frente, callo al piso y lo protegí hasta que llegaste** \- finalizo la dama de la sombra con enojo en su mirada, pero Tigresa no estaba conforme con la explicación, realmente no quería ver a Song cerca de Po, no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, pero en lo que averiguaba su sentir, se acerco a su amigo para revisar sus signos vitales, al finalizar, lo tomo de los brazos y lo cargo en su espalda para llevarlo al palacio lo más rápido posible, pero antes de comenzar su partida, la maestra voltea a ver a Song para preguntarle:

- **Y tú… ¿Te encuentras bien?** \- a lo que Song respondió:

- **Me siento mareada por la patada que recibí** \- Tigresa siendo una honorable maestra de kung fu tubo que ofrecerle de mala gana su ayuda.

- **Por desgracia no te puedo dejar así, ven sígueme, te llevare al palacio, pero si intentas algo, no saldrás ilesa esta vez** \- le advirtió a Song antes de ofrecerle su brazo como apoyo:

- **Descuida, esta vez no miento, te demostrare que he cambiado** \- dicho eso, Song paso su brazo entre el de Tigresa para después comenzar con la caminata rumbo al palacio de jade.

 **Bueno gente este es el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste, como les decía esto va para largo, aun no completo los siguientes capítulos, pero esperen la actualización, les dejo mis redes sociales para que vean un poco más de los trabajos que hago:**

 **Facebook:** **danyhina**

 **Devianart:**

 **Tumblr: blog/hina-5654**


	3. ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando!

**Los accidentes no existen**

 **Capítulo 3: ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!**

\- **¿Dónde… dónde estoy?** \- Pregunto en voz tenue un joven guerrero de ojos color jade, al no identificar su ubicación:

\- **¿Po?, que bueno que estas bien** \- Le dijo en voz baja una vieja amiga que recordaba muy bien.

- **¿Song?** \- No pudo pronunciar otra palabra ya que sus labios fueron callados por un dedo para que no hiciera ruido:

\- **Shh… cállate, la vas a despertar** \- dijo Song casi susurrando.

\- **¿Despertar? ¿A quién? -** Cuestiono el guerrero dragón:

\- **A tú novia** – Respondió la peli gris haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver a la maestra Tigresa profundamente dormida.

\- **¿Tigresa?, oye aguarda un segundo, hace unos momentos estaba peleando con los Crocs…**

\- **De eso hace 3 horas Po** \- interrumpió la dama de las sombras:

\- **¡ESPERA ¿QUÉ? ¿3 HORAS? ¿QUÉ ME PASÓ?!** \- dijo un alterado y confundido Po, a lo que Song le dio un leve zape en la cabeza.

- **Guardad silencio tú novia esta dormida, la vas a despertar** \- Regaño la joven al guerrero ya que había gritado.

\- **Amm… ¿Dijiste…novia?** – Le pregunto a la chica que tenía frente a el, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro por lo anterior dicho:

- **Si, ¿O será que no le has dicho aun?** – le dijo Song un poco extrañada por la reacción de su amigo.

- **No aun no le he dicho…**

\- **¿A quién no le has dicho que cosa?** \- dijo una somnolienta Tigresa sentada en una silla frotándose el ojo izquierdo:

\- **Amm… pues…** \- dijo Po buscando alguna mentira creíble.

- **A mí, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Song estaba aquí?** – dijo Víbora entrando inesperadamente a la habitación salvando así al guerrero.

\- **Lo lamento Ví, no le dije a nadie que vendría** – Respondió Song al ver la cara de alivio que tenía Po.

\- **¿Desde cuando tienes contacto con ella Víbora?** – Cuestiono la furiosa con tono molesto en su voz.

- **Antes de que se fueran, le pedí a Song que me mandara un reporte mensual, para ver el avance que tenía con las damas de la sombra y con los reportes nuestros lazos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, y pues… ahora somos amigas** – Le respondió Víbora colocándose a un lado de la peli gris par después abrazarla y darle la bienvenida correspondiente:

- **Me alegra vert… wow ¿Pero que le paso a tu cara? –** reacciono Víbora con preocupación acercándose al área afectada.

\- **No es nada, la enfermera ya la reviso y dijo que la hinchazón se le pasara en un día o dos** – Respondió Tigresa en lugar de Song:

\- **¿Pero ¿Cómo ocurrió?** – Cuestiono Víbora preocupada por sus amigos.

\- **Y lo más importante ¡¿CÓMO LLEGUE AQUÍ?!** – Grito desesperado el guerrero dragón alzando los brazos.

\- **Relájate un poco ¿Quieres? Te lo explicaremos** – Replico Song dando inicio a la explicación que

Po tanto pedía…

 **(Minutos después)**

\- **Y pues al final ambos fuimos rescatados por la maestra Tigresa, ya que nos dieron una buena paliza** – Dijo Song con una sonrisa en su cara y rascándose la nuca.

\- **No es fácil para mi admitir esto, pero… también diste buena pelea** – Elogio la peli naranja el aguante de Song, dejando boquiabiertos a todos:

\- **TÚ… ¿ACABAS DE DAR UN CUMPLIDO? –** Pregunto sorprendido Po por la actitud de su amor platónico.

\- **No siempre voy a ser una amargada, además se reconocer las habilidades que tiene un guerrero** – dijo Tigresa recargándose en la pared y cruzándose de bazos- **Por favor continua** – animo la joven para que terminara con el relato:

\- **Y pues como dije, no sabemos porque te desmayaste, pero Tigresa nos trajo hasta acá para que nos revisaran; debo añadir que es bastante fuerte, ya que te trajo a ti en su espalda y me ayudo a caminar** – Dicho eso Song se levanto de su asiento para dirigirle una reverencia a su salvadora.

\- **No me dio tiempo de agradecerle por la ayuda** – diciendo eso agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- **No lo hice para que me lo agradecieras, te traje aquí casi por obligación, no te podía dejar así –** Recrimino Tigresa mirándola con recelo, pero Song sabia muy bien que la guerrera no la quería por una muy buena razón que la maestra aun no sabía cómo catalogar:

\- **Bueno si ya te encuentras mejor vete levantando –** dijo Tigresa jalando las cobijas con las que se encontraba tapado el guerrero que aún seguía en la cama de la enfermería.

\- **Haaa... ¿Por qué? ¿No me puedo quedar otro rato más? Aun no saben el porque me desmaye-** dijo eso como su única salvación para quedarse acostado el resto del día.

\- **Bueno… Po tiene la razón, la doctora no ha diagnosticado el motivo del desmayo –** Respondió Song mirando al suelo en la pose típica del pensador, pero estando de pie.

\- **Haay tú no opines, he visto como este tonto a regresado de la muerte más de 3 veces, un desmayo no lo va a derribar –** Hablo la furiosa con firmeza, pero tanto Song como Víbora se quedaron impresionadas por lo que la maestra acababa de decir:

\- **¡¿COMÓ QUE REGRESAR DE LA MUERTE?! –** Grito Song impactada.

\- **Creo que les debo una explicación –** Respondió Po ya recargado sobre sus codos cabizbajo.

\- **Pensé que habían sido 3 veces –** Dijo Víbora con preocupación.

\- **De echo han sido 4 y la ultima fue por mi culpa –** Dijo Tigresa con tristeza en su voz.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno gente este es el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste, esta historia se pone cada vez más interesante así que esperen la actualización, les dejo mis redes sociales para que vean un poco más de los trabajos que hago:**

 **Facebook:** danyhina

 **Devianart:**

 **Tumblr:** blog/hina-5654


	4. Tigresa ¿Un monstruo? 1

**Los accidentes no existen**

 **Capitulo 4: Tigresa ¿Un monstruo? 1**

\- **De echo han sido 4 y la ultima fue mi culpa** – Esas palabras resonaron en la enfermería, dejando con asombro el rostro de Víbora y Song:

\- **Tigresa…** \- Dijo Víbora mirando decepcionada a la maestra.

\- **Eso no fue…**

\- **¡YA HABLAMOS DE ESTO PO Y DIJE QUE FUE MI CULPA!** – Grito interrumpiendo la joven peli naranja con su voz algo entrecortada, se notaba que el recuerdo aun le afectaba.

\- **Fue un accidente, pero te lo tomaste muy enserio Ti –** Respondió con firmeza el guerrero dragón tratando de apaciguar a su amiga:

\- **Fue hace unos meses…**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Estábamos en el salón de entrenamiento, los demás ya se habían ido; nos quedamos a entrenar un poco más…**

 **-** _ **Hace tiempo que no practicábamos los 2 solos \- **_Dijo Po desde los troncos giratorios, saltando y golpeando los obstáculos que se le ponían enfrente, recibiendo uno que otro empujón porque no estaba muy acostumbrado a esa área.

- _ **Desde lo que paso con el Maestro Ding ya no lo hemos hecho \- **_Respondió Tigresa desde los guerreros de madera esquivando y golpeando los golpes de cada muñeco; que por el mecanismo; se giraban para regresar el golpe.

 **PAUSA EN EL FLASHBACK**

\- **Espera un segundo… ¿El maestro Ding? ¿No se supone que esta muerto? –** Interrumpió Víbora de manera súbita el relato de Po.

- **Bueno…si esta muerto, pero libere las esferas del maestro y de alguna manera liberamos al fantasma que habitaba en el castillo de la leyenda** \- Respondió Tigresa algo apenada, ya que no le conto esa aventura a su mejor amiga:

- **Bueno eso nos lo cuentas después, continua cariño** – Animó Song a su amigo para que continuara su versión de la historia.

 **CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **Como sea, nos pusimos a entrenar fuera de la pista de obstáculos y…**

 **-** _ **Oye ¿Recuerdas el bote que tuvimos que tomar para…**_

 _ **\- ¿**_ _ **Llegar a la ciudad de Gogmen?**_ _ **–**_ Finalizo Tigresa en posición de combate y mirando a Po.

\- _**Si- recordé que no finalizamos esa conversación**_ **–** Dijo Po corriendo en dirección a la guerrera para dar una patada.

\- _**Esa conversación termino desde que visualizamos la ciudad**_ – Respondió la maestra bloqueando el golpe, cruzando los brazos y bajando la cabeza levemente para protegerse el rostro.

\- _**Claro que no, ibas a decirme algo cuando Mantis y los otros interrumpieron**_ – Giro el guerrero para darle una patada en el costado a la joven.

\- _**Ni siquiera recuerdo de que estábamos hablando**_ – Bloqueo Tigresa con su pierna y antebrazo el ataque del joven y tomado el pie del Po para tirarlo de bruces contra el piso de madera.

\- _**¡ESO ESTUBO BARBARO!**_ – Exclamo desde el piso continuando con su plática inmediatamente después des medio levantarse.

\- _**En aquella ocasión, estábamos hablando de lo radical que eras y que literalmente no sentías nada**_ – Continuó hablando el joven maestro mientras hacia una barrida a la pierna izquierda de su amiga, logrando tirarla al piso, lo cual hizo molestar a la maestra, provocando que se tomara el entrenamiento más enserio.

\- _**¿Con que vas a ir enserio? Mmm,** **y** **por cierto…**_ \- Comenzó a levantarse y a caminar en círculos, con las manos atrás y de un momento a otro, hizo la misma barrida que Po, solo que antes de que el joven cayera, la guerrera ágil mente le dio una patada en el estomagó; provocando que revotara graciosamente en el piso.

\- _**Seré todo lo radical que dices, pero yo no solía ser así **_– Termino la maestra su frase en lo que se terminaba de poner en pie:

\- _**No…respiro…**_ \- Se alcanzo a oír el gemido que provenía del guerrero dragón.

\- _**Te he sacado el aire muchas veces, no seas llorón**_ – Sentencio la guerrera sacudiéndose el polvo que tenía en la ropa.

\- _**Uff…, sentía que moría**_ -Reacciono Po sentándose en posición de loto fijando su mirada en la peli naranja.

\- _**¿Entonces?...**_ **–** Cuestiono el joven guerrero mirándola con intriga.

\- _**Entonces ¿Qué?**_ – Continuo la furiosa no entendiendo aun su pregunta.

\- _**¿No eras tan radical antes?**_ – Dijo el maestro lanzando le una mirada de cachorro insistiendo de esa manera para que la maestra se animara a contar parte de ese pasado que a Po aun le resultaba desconocido.

- _ **Bueno…yo…**_ \- Titubeo Tigresa mirando para otro lado, evitando así esa mirada por parte de su amigo.

\- _**Anda, continua**_ – Animó el guerrero, poniendo sus codos sobre las piernas y recargándose sobre sus manos, esperando ansioso la respuesta de la maestra.

\- _**Yo solía…**_ \- Exhalo – _**ser… más sensible de lo que soy ahora, incluso de niña en el orfanato llegue a llorar un par de veces**_ \- Esa respuesta no se la esperaba Po y Po siendo Po, no pudo evitar molestar a su furiosa favorita.

\- _**How, la gatita no es tan ruda después de todo**_ – Se burlo apachurrando sus cachetes.

\- _**No… me digas…¡GATITA!**_ \- Grito Tigresa en una escena parecida a la transformación del super saiayin en dragón ball, provocando que el joven se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho y haciendo que se echara para atrás recargándose en sus brazos mientras la maestra caminaba hacia él.

\- _**Oye… no… lo siento… no quise decir…**_ \- Tartamudeo el guerrero dragón alzando una mano en señal de que dejara de caminar.

\- _**¡PARATE!**_ – Po inmediatamente se puso de pie con un solo movimiento y con un solo pensamiento:

\- _**(Perfecto, aquí termina todo, moriré sin haberle dicho nada) Por favor… no me mates**_ – Suplico poniendo sus manos juntas y agachando su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento absoluto.

\- _**¡PONTE EN GUARDIA, EL ENTRENAMIENTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO!**_ – Terminando de hablar, Tigresa no le dio tiempo a Po para ponerse en su posición y lo ataco súbitamente con una patada en el pecho y antes de caer al suelo la maestra lo tomo del brazo para levantarlo y continuar con una serie de patadas en el estómago. Estaba realmente furiosa con él, jamás le había dicho a nadie ese pasado tan doloroso y el día que lo hace, su mejor amigo se burla de ella; terminando su ataque dejo caer el cuerpo del guerrero, pensando que se pondría de pie poco a poco, pero pasando unos segundos Po no se movía:

\- _**Vamos, no te salvaras tan fácil**_ – Dijo jadeante la joven sin respuesta por parte de su compañero.

\- _**¿Po?**_ – Pregunto pateando el pie de su amigo, al ver que no había reacción, se alarmo y rápidamente empezó a tomar sus signos vitales:

\- _**¡AY NO!**_ – En ese momento Tigresa se percato de que el corazón de Po…

Se había detenido.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Bueno gente este es el cuarto capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste, en esta capítulo se me partió el kokoro al hacer a Tigresa un poco descontrolada, espero no arrepentirme, esperen la actualización del siguiente capítulo, les dejo mis redes sociales para que vean un poco más de los trabajos que hago:**

 **Facebook:** danyhina

 **Devianart:**

 **Tumblr:** blog/hina-5654


	5. Tigresa ¿Un monstruo? 2

**Los accidentes no existen**

 **Capítulo 5: Tigresa ¿Un monstruo? 2**

\- **¡¿LE PARASTE EL CORAZÓN?!** \- Grito Song asombrada y molesta. Ya no podía más, no podía entender como después de eso su amigo seguía enamorado de Tigresa; se levantó, tomo a Po de la cabeza y lo acerco a su pecho para abrazarlo:

\- **¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?!** **¡¿ASÍ TRATAS A TUS AMIGOS?!... ¡TÚ… MONSTRUO!** \- Después de eso la enfermería quedo en silencio, a Tigresa le llegaron de pronto los recuerdos de cuando estaba en el orfanato Bao Gou, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y jamás regresar, ese sentimiento de sentirse una amenaza la invadieron de una manera rápida; no podía decir nada en aquel momento, lo único que hizo fue retirarse del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.

- **Song ¿Qué haz hecho? –** Dijo Po rompiendo con el silencio que habitaba el lugar con algo de tristeza y decepción en su voz, separándose y mirando fijamente a su amiga:

\- **¿Cómo puedes seguir enamorado de ella, después de que casi te mata? -** Respondió la peli gris enojada dándole una leve cachetada en la mejilla a Po.

- **Song, cariño, Po no solo la defiende por él amor que le tiene, la llamaste como todos la veían, no solo la insultaste, si no que esta ves de verdad le dolió** \- contesto víbora que estaba recargada en la pared, mirando hacia abajo, con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento de sus ojos.

- **No entiendo… ¿Cómo que le dolió?** – Song no conocía el pasado de la furiosa, por lo cual seguía sin entender el daño qué sin saberlo, había provocado.

- **Así le decían a Tigresa cuando era niña** \- se oyó una voz proveniente de él marco de la puerta de la habitación:

- **Maestro Shifu** -dijeron al unisonó los guerreros, mientras veían pasar a su mentor con su paso cansino apoyado del bastón de Oogway. Shifu se acercó hasta dónde estaban los tres jóvenes, en especial se puso aún lado de Song, ya que no tenía idea de quien era:

- **Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerla jovencita-** expreso el maestro, con una amigable sonrisa esperando la respuesta de la guerrera.

- **El gusto es mío maestro Shifu** \- dijo Song con una reverencia que fue correspondida por el sabio maestro.

- **Maestro, le presento a Song** -dijo Po- **es una amiga que conocimos hace un tiempo en una situación… algo… peculiar-** dijo casi tartamudeando las ultimas palabras con temor a poder revelar más de lo que debería, Víbora desde su lugar le lanzo una mirada amenazante a su amigo dando una indirecta de que no dijera nada, ya que ambos sabían que meterían a la dama de la sombra en problemas tan serios que podría parar a la prisión de shogun.

- **Mmm algo de ti me parece familiar…** \- observo Shifu con detenimiento la cara de nuestra amiga Song tratando de adivinar que se le hacia tan familiar, al ver los labios supo al instante lo que era - **Tú lápiz labial, lo había visto en el cáliz del dragón hace algún tiempo-** al decir esas palabras tanto Po como a Víbora empezaron a sudar frio, ya que en aquella ocasión solo salieron corriendo después de dejar el cáliz en su lugar sin dar explicaciones, pero actualmente no podían aplicar la misma acción, dado el estado actual del guerrero dragón, además Song era una visita después de todo y seria muy descortés dejarla sin explicación alguna con el maestro Shifu.

- **Amm… pues… vera…maestro…** -Po estaba que se moría de los nervios, ¿Como carajo le iba a explicar a su maestro que robaron el cáliz, fueron a recuperarlo y en el camino redimieron a toda una banda de bailarinas criminales?

- **Lo lamento mucho maestro Shifu, Po no le explico cómo sucedieron las cosas en aquella ocasión, teníamos una líder llamada Su que era líder de las damas de la sombra, que en su momento nos convenció que la única manera de sobrevivir era robando y engañando, a lo que voy maestro es, que robamos el cáliz del dragón y estoy dispuesta a recibir las consecuencias** \- Los guerreros se quedaron helados, después de aquello les esperaba una buena sesión de entrenamiento forzado durante toda una semana, a Po, tal vez lo pongan a dieta y a subir y bajar las escaleras del palacio de jade unas 500 veces o más.

\- **¿Po?...**

 **\- ¡Perdóneme maestro, no me ponga a dieta! –** suplicaba Po con una cara de arrepentimiento que ni la mismísima Tigresa hubiera podido soportar- **No le dijimos nada porque ya se habían redimido y prometieron que no volverían a robar…**

 **-Así es maestro … -** interrumpió Víbora- **estuvimos Grulla y yo presentes cuando todo sucedió, pero el cáliz está aquí sano y salvo, ¿No hay necesidad de llevarla a shogun verdad? -** pregunto rápidamente poniéndose detrás de su amiga, empujándola un poco para que viera su maestro lo adorable y tierna que es y tuviera un poco de compasión.

- **Jovencita si lo que dices es cierto, estas en un grave problema…-** sentencio Shifu con una cara de seriedad que solo le daba a Po cuando metía la pata- **Pero… lo que dice Víbora es muy cierto, regresaste el objeto robado y no hay daño alguno, ¿Aprendiste la lección? –** nadie lo podía creer, a los maestros les regreso el alma al cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras, Song no solo se había salvado de la cárcel si no que a pesar de todo, Shifu la estaba aceptando de todas formas.

- **Por supuesto que si maestro y en verdad agradezco su compasión-** dicho esto se dirigieron mutuamente una reverencia en señal de respeto- **Maestro, ¿A qué se refería cuando entro a la enfermería? ¿Cómo que ha Tigresa le decían así de niña? -** pregunto la peli gris para retomar la conversación…

 **A LAS AFUERAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE**

 **\- ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS LLORANDO?! ¡NO SE SUPONE QUE ESO TE TENIA QUÉ AFECTAR! –** Se escuchaba a lo lejos en una sección trasera muy alejada del palacio de jade, donde yacía una arboleda de Kiris, en donde una joven se refugiaba cada vez para descargar todos esos sentimientos que le molestaban. La maestra Tigresa seguía y seguía golpeando la dura y rugosa madera que, con el paso de los años le enseño a no tener ninguna sensación en sus extremidades, a tal grado que no sentía que le estaban sangrando los nudillos, se percato de ello cuando una gota de sangre le salpico el rostro, paro en seco con el brazo extendido y con lágrimas en los ojos, se tumbó a los pies de aquel árbol que tanto había aguantado su ira, su miedo, su orgullo, su frustración al no poder cumplir con las expectativas de su padre y maestro, todo lo desquitaba con aquel majestuoso árbol, se recargo en él, tomo sus piernas y se puso a llorar.

- **No soy un monstruo… soy una persona… también siento… no quería hacerle daño… es… él es…-** susurraba y sollozaba al pronunciar esas palabras, en verdad quería mucho a Po, lo quería más que cualquier cosa, eso sin contar el kung fu, eso siempre vendría primero, no sabía que sentía por ese tontorrón, simplemente ese tipo de sentimientos no los conocía, pensaba de adolescente que se había enamorado de su padre, pero ese sentimiento no se comparaba al que sentía por el guerrero dragón, simplemente no lo entendía- **maldición, ni siquiera sé que es para mí, en verdad soy patética…¿Qué tan difícil es decir que es mi amigo?... cada vez que lo digo siento que es tan falso…-** ya empezaba a calmarse se limpio los ojos y la nariz con la manga de su qipao y comenzaba a reflexionar recargada sobre sus piernas y mirando hacia el suelo cubierto de pedazos de madera rota- **Lo lamento viejo amigo, siempre vengo a desquitarme contigo… tu no tienes la culpa de que sea tan débil-** le decía Tigresa al árbol, ya que él era el único que conocía sus debilidades, simplemente sentía que todo el mundo se le venía encima cada vez que recordaba los sucesos del orfanato y ahora el que más le dolía era el que casi mata a su amigo, se dejó llevar aquella ocasión por sus sentimientos…

 **FLASHBACK**

- ** _¡AY NO! ¡PO! ¡VAMOS REACCIONA!_** \- gritaba desesperadamente la peli naranja dándole de golpes en el pecho a un inconsciente Guerrero dragón.

 ** _¡NO, POR FAVOR...NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!_** \- Ya estaba entrando en pánico, mientras más tiempo pasaba menos probabilidades había de salvarlo, no sabia que hacer, pero se acordó de unos rollos que venían con instrucciones de RCP (reanimación cardiopulmonar), tenía que actuar rápido si quería salvarlo- **_Ok, ok …primero ponerlo boca arriba… inclinar cabeza hacia tras…abrir su boca… ok Po no dejare que mueras..._** \- dicho esto le tapo la nariz y poso su labios con los del joven para darle el beso de la vida, soplo un par de veces en los pulmones de su amigo, para después dar pequeños pero firmes y constantes empujones sobre las costillas cada 3 a 5 segundos- **_Vamos Po… no mueras_** -realizo la misma acción unas 2 ocasiones más , pero no reaccionaba- ** _¡MALDICIÓN PO, REACCIONA!_** \- lo beso una ultima vez y en cuanto dio un último soplido, sintió como Po se sentaba para poder toser y respirar de manera desesperada.

- ** _¡COF…COF…COF…COF! TI…_** ** _COF…COF…_** \- el joven trataba de hablar, pero no podía.

\- **_¡ESTAS VIVO!_** \- grito Tigresa lanzándose sobre su amigo para abrazarlo- **_¡PERDONAME PO, PERDONAME!… FUE TODO MI CULPA, ¡NO QUERIA HACERTE DAÑO!_** – grito poniendo su cara en el pecho de su compañero, se sentía tan mal que comenzó a llorar en ese mismo momento.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- **De verdad… no quería hacerte daño…eres mi mejor amigo…aunque… no se si esa sea la palabra correcta…-** suspiro- **no sé qué siento por ti…-** hablaba Tigresa a un Po imaginario que no le daba una respuesta, poniendo su cara contra sus rodillas hundiéndola por completo para poder relajarse un rato.

Pasando ya una media hora Tigresa se encuentra ya más relajada, se quedo dormida un momento bajo la sobra de aquel gran árbol, se paró, limpio si ropa con las manos ya que se ensucio un poco y se encamino al palacio de jade, rumbo al salón sagrado de los guerreros ya que sentía que tenia que hablar con su maestro de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sobre todo por lo débil; que según ella; se había vuelto últimamente. En el camino se empezó a sentir algo extraña, no sabia lo que realmente tenia o mejor dicho lo que sentía, estaba muy confundida con todo lo relacionado con el guerrero dragón.

Ya estando en la entrada, se detuvo de pronto porque escucho algo que provenía del salón:

- **¡Por dios Po! ¡¿Qué haces?!-** exaltada la guerrera entro de improviso al salón abriendo de par en par las puertas revelando así, a un guerrero dragón encima de Song.

- **¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!...**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **HAAAA me tomo un rato, pero lo pude actualizar, lamento la demora gente espero que les guste, estamos por terminar el primer recuerdo y esto esta resultando interesante hasta para mi XD actualizare muy pronto y como siempre les dejo mis demás redes para que vean más trabajos de mi parte:**

 **Facebook:** danyhina

 **Devianart:**

 **Tumblr:** blog/hina-5654


	6. Un gran mal entendido

**Capítulo 6: Un gran mal entendido**

\- **Maestro, ¿A qué se refería cuando entro a la enfermería? ¿Cómo que ha Tigresa le decían así de niña? -** pregunto Song para retomar la conversación.

- **Por lo visto mis alumnos no te han contado del pasado de la maestra Tigresa-** respondió Shifu con una clara intención de hacer sentir mal a sus alumnos, ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo no se tomaron la molestia de explicarle como era su propia amiga?, la mayoría del pueblo se sabía el origen la maestra, ya que fueron creciendo conforme los furiosos iban entrenado, además de que Po en su primer día de clases, les contó a los niños del valle el cómo cada uno fue encontrado sus habilidades al paso de los años.

- **Tigresa era una pequeña niña muy temperamental y juguetona, pero poseía una fuerza que no había aprendido a controlar a la corta edad de 8 años, o esa edad se creía que tenía, ya que llego a Bao Gou siendo solo una bebe -** empezó a contar Shifu a la joven dama de la sombra, quien escuchaba atenta el relato del viejo maestro para no perder detalle de aquella historia- **La última vez que intento jugar con otro niño le rompió el brazo y una pierna, además… el color de su cabello no era tan común en aquel entonces, desde esa vez hasta que la conocí, a ella le decían monstruo y le encerraban en un calabozo que adaptaron como habitación, esa frase la marco en su estadía en aquel orfanato-** Song estaba impactada, esa parte de la vida de Tigresa no la conocía solo sabía que era una alumna del maestro, pero el hecho de que pasara casi toda su niñez en un orfanato donde la discriminaran por ser diferente, no se lo hubiera imaginado jamás; ahora entendía lo que había hecho, tenía que disculparse lo más pronto que pudiera. En medio de aquella charla de improviso entro una vieja, pero sabía enfermera, que era la encargada de la salud de los guerreros.

\- **Ha, maestro Shifu, que bueno que se encuentra aquí, descubrimos que es lo que le ocurre al guerrero dragón-** dijo la pequeña enfermera con unos pequeños pergaminos en las manos, acercándose al maestro y a los jóvenes que se encontraban en la habitación.

- **¿Qué es lo que le ocurre enfermera Ming? -** pregunto apresurada mente Víbora mostrando su preocupación.

- **Tranquila maestra Víbora, por lo visto el joven Po tiene el mal del sueño, a causa del golpe en la cabeza que se dio contra el árbol con anterioridad-** (hoy en pleno 2018 sabemos que el mal del que habla la enfermera se llama narcolepsia (quedarse dormido de un momento a otro)- **Por el momento no ha generado algún otro daño, pero tiene que tener cuidado guerrero dragón, en cualquier momento puede quedarse dor…-** no pudo terminar la frase dado que el joven ojiverde se había puesto a roncar profundamente y sin pena alguna- **Pues… bueno, así va a estar el maestro por un rato, hay dos opciones para que esto se termine, pero una es un tanto arriesgada…-** menciono Ming a los maestros presentes con cara de intriga y decisión.

\- ¿ **Cuáles son sus opciones? -** ni corta ni perezosa cuestiono Song a la vieja enfermera, quien la miraba decidida a lo que sea, por ayudar a salir de esta a su mejor amigo.

\- **Bueno… la primera es esperar, ya que con el tiempo este mal se puede curar solo-** menciono la enfermera, mostrando en el pergamino aquella opción que les había dicho, para demostrar su punto.

- **Bien… ¿Pero? ... ¿Cuál sería la opción más arriesgada? -** pregunto Shifu mostrando un poco su preocupación por el joven que aun yacía dormido en la camilla.

- **Pues… esa sería darle un golpe lo suficientemente duro como para que esto se pase, pero esto o lo puede hacer mejorar o lo puede empeorar… seria decisión de usted maestro-** todo quedo en silencio, pero esas eran las opciones que se les ofrecían para que el guerrero se recuperara no había otra manera.

\- **Ñaam… ¿De qué me perdí? -** despertó Po reaccionando de esta manera.

\- **Yo le doy el golpe-** grito Song alzando la mano apuntando a la cabeza del guerrero.

- **¡AY NO! ESPERA SONG…**

- **Espera ¿Qué pasa si le dejas peor? -** se adelantó Víbora a detener el brazo de la dama de la sombra.

 **\- ¡¿Por qué carajos me quieres pegar?!-** Exclamo el joven ojiverde que no estaba enterado de lo que comento la enfermera.

\- **Maestro, como le explique, es decisión de usted-** sentencio la vieja enfermera mirando fijamente al maestro del palacio de jade.

\- **Mmm… sugiero que tomemos la opción más segura por el momento, si eso no funciona intentaremos la otra -** dijo pensativo de lo que estaban por hacer, pero ambas podrían ayudarlo o empeorarlo era un 50 y 50 por ciento de probabilidades.

\- **Bien la decisión esta tomada, si el guerrero dragón no mejora para cuando finalice el día, vengan nuevamente para la opción 2-** diciendo esto la enfermera Ming salió del lugar.

\- **Bien Po es hora de levantarte, no puedes estar acostado todo el día-** dijo Shifu mirando al guerrero sin compasión alguna por su estado- **Además, esta jovencita espera que le des un pequeño tur por los alrededores-** miro el maestro a Song que se veía un tanto intranquila por la situación.

\- **¿Pero ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué dijo la enfermera? -** Po no dijo nada más ya que Song lo tomo de la mano para levantarlo de una buena vez, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara levemente por el delicado roce.

\- **Eso te lo explico más adelante, ahora quiero que me enseñes más del palacio ¿Te parece? -** comento la ojiazul con una voz tan delicada que hasta Víbora sintió como todo su cuerpo se erizaba de las palabras pronunciadas.

\- **Bueno maestro, no retiramos, agradezco su amabilidad-** dijo Víbora retirándose del lugar con los 2 amigos que aun estaban tomados de la mano.

 **EN LA EXPLANADA DE EXHIBICIONES**

 **\- En pocas palabras te quedaras dormido cuando menos te lo esperes-** se escucho decir a Song a lo largo de la explanada, con un leve eco que se llegaba a oír a lo lejos.

\- **Y la enfermera Ming dio 2 opciones, o se te cura solo, o te damos un golpe tan fuerte que te curara-** replico Víbora a la explicación de la peli gris.

- **Yo opto por la segunda, es más rápida y se te tiene que pasar-** sonrió Song al decir esto, saltando y poniéndose delante de Po, poniendo una cara tipo X3.

\- **No que, tu quieres golpearme porque quieres loquita -** alzo la mano Po poniendo una leve defensa a un golpe imaginario que sentía que recibiría.

\- **La verdad solo quiero estar contigo, te extrañe mucho gordis-** se paro de puntillas la dama de la sombra para darle un leve beso en la nariz a su mejor amigo, logrando que se sonrojará un poco puesto que es algo tímido - **¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos?**

 **\- ¿Qué te parece el salón sagrado de los guerreros? La última vez no tuviste el tiempo para recorrer todo el salón-** la tomo de la mano eh invitaron a Vibóra también, pero ella tenía practica en el salón de entrenamiento y se retiró. Pasaron un largo rato subiendo las largas escaleras, pero se les hizo muy ameno ya que estuvieron platicando todo el rato.

\- **Y bueno, después de mucho aquí estamos, este es el salón sagrado de los guerreros ¿Qué te parece? –** dijo jadeante y entusiasmado el guerrero dragón, abriendo las puertas de par en par extendiendo sus brazos para exagerar la entrada.

- **WOW se ve más majestuoso que la ultima vez que estuve aquí-** respondió Song cerrado detrás las grandes puertas de madera, que hacían un leve rechinido al cerrar.

\- **Si esta bárbaro ¿No?**

 **-Po… cambiando de tema-** interrumpió la peli gris sacando un tema que le resultaba absurdo no tocar estando en aquel lugar solos- **¿No le has dicho a Tigresa nada… verdad? Me refiero a que no te le has declarado-** se fue acercando a su amigo que la miraba desde el centro del salón, quien solo se sonrojó por la pregunta- **¿Cómo es que no le has dicho?-** dijo acercándose más a tal punto, que se puso frente de el y puso su mano encima de su pecho, no recibió respuesta, solo escucho un leve ronquido, Po se volvió a quedar dormido y se estaba cayendo encima de ella, Song no pudo sostenerlo más y solo alcanzo a decir- **¡Por dios Po! ¡¿Qué haces?!-** en ese preciso momento se abren las puertas de par en par apresuradamente; Song no alcanza a ver de quien se trata, ya que el guerrero estaba sobre ella, casi besándola por error, pero con una simple frase del extraño que entro al salón supo que estaba metida en un grave problema.

- **¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!...-** grito la maestra Tigresa hecha una furia- **¡PO! ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡ESTE ES UN LUGAR SAGRADO! -** no obtuvo respuesta, se iba acercando a zancadas desde la puerta con una vena en su frente- **¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IGNORARME?!-** dicho esto lo tomo de sus pantaloncillos habituales, lo levando con un solo brazo y lo avento contra la armadura del maestro rino volador que estaba a su izquierda, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo despertar al joven maestro adolorido- **¡PÁRATE OLGAZAN! –** grito la maestra logrando que Po se asustara al igual que Song, que aun yacía en el suelo retrocediendo de poco a poco.

- **¡TIGRESA ESPERA, NO ES LO QUE PARECE! -** exclamo la dama de la sombra quien estaba apunto de llorar por lo amenazante que la guerrera se veía.

- **¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TENGO QUE ESPERAR?! ¡Y CÁLLATE QUE DESPUÉS SIGUES TÚ, POR PROFANAR UN LUGAR TAN SAGRADO!**

 **\- ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! TIGRESA CÁLMATE-** grito Po tratando de ponerse en pie sobando su cabeza, ya que el golpe anteriormente dado, le había dado ahí y se sentía mareado- **ella es solo una amiga, nunca haría na…-** no termino la frase porque ya estaba volando por los aires, por una patada que Tigresa le propino, dando a parar directo en la armadura del maestro delfín, se incorporó y empezó a correr por todo el salón, el cual era perseguido por la joven maestra saltando y aventando todos los artefactos, inclusive al disparar la ballesta del maestro carnero le dio justo a la urna de los guerreros susurrantes como ya era habitual.

\- **¡REGRESA AQUÍ COBARDE, NO CORRAS!**

 **\- Si dejo de correr me alcanzas, aprecio mi vida-** respondió Po saltando al espejo de agua del palacio, tratando de llegar al otro lado para empezar a trepar el estante de rollos, pero su plan fue frustrado por la maestra Tigresa quien ya se encontraba debajo de el- **Te dije que no corrieras…-** lo tomo del tobillo, lo arrojo al agua cayendo ella con él para someterlo, pero no se puso a pensar en lo que esa acción conllevaría, cayó encima del joven quien quedo debajo del agua junto con ella, quien empezó a mantenerlo en el fondo sin dejarlo respirar, hasta que sintió un tirón en el cuello de su ropa, el cual la saco de una manera rápida arrojándola a un peldaño que se encontraba cerca, logrando que se pegara en la cabeza por el aventón.

- **¡TIGRESA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTA OCURRIENDO?!-** se oyó un estruendoso grito que provenía del maestro Shifu, quien por suerte se encontraba entrando al salón en aquel momento y vio toda la escena. Mientras tanto nuestra joven Song se encontraba en uno de los peldaños dañados por la pelea en posición fetal, quien seguía sin poderse creer lo que acababa de ver, esa furia, ese desdén por parte de la furiosa, jamás se le había visto, ni en sus más grandes peleas.

- **Ma…ma ...maestro… fue… un… mal…-** tartamudeaba Song tratando de explicarle con los nervios de punta al sabio maestro, no lo soporto y empezó a llorar, rápidamente Shifu fue hacia ella para tratar de confortarla- **no… yo no… yo no… importo… Po… aun… aun… sigue… en…**

 **\- ¡MALDICIÓN, NO OTRA VEZ!-** esta vez era Tigresa quien grito saltando al agua, pero en cuanto entro, el guerrero dragón salió del agua al mismo tiempo que ella se lanzaba a su rescate, chocando sus caras una contra la otra, dándose por unos leves pero preciosos segundos un beso en los labios, eso no paso por alto por ninguno de los dos, al entrar al agua Po lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y pasar su aire a los pulmones de ella para salir casi de inmediato del espejo posándose en una orilla, sin decir una palabra Po se separo de la maestra, quien seguía molesta por lo anterior visto- **lo lamento, no sé qué me pasa últimamente, he estado…**

 **\- Muy salvaje en estos días, lo se…-** dijo el joven jadeando por la falta de aire tocándose un poco la garganta ya que tenia marcadas las manos de la furiosa, al percatarse Tigresa de esa acción no pudo evitar sentir mal por lo acontecido, después de eso el maestro Shifu les puso el castigo correspondiente que incluía el recoger el desastre que se había ocasionado y entrenar sin descanso junto con sus demás compañeros, Song pidió ser hospedada en uno de los calabozos ya que seguía traumada por lo que había visto previamente, a pesar de las suplicas de Po, ella insistió para que no fuera alcanzada en la noche por la maestra Tigresa.


	7. ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?

**Los accidentes no existen**

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?**

Y así llegamos a él día de hoy, donde seguían sin hablarse nuestros guerreros favoritos, Tigresa se sentía fatal por cómo había estado actuando, con todo el desorden ocasionado no le dio el tiempo de chalar como tanto lo necesita con su padre y maestro, fuera de eso no quería estar cerca del guerrero dragón, seguía sumamente enfadada por lo ocurrido con Song, la cual seguía en uno de los calabozos por decisión propia:

- **Oye Vi esos dos traen algo, ¿No te parece?** – comento Grulla hablando de manera muy baja para que sus amigos no los oyeran ya que los tenían atrás de ellos.

- **La verdad pienso lo mismo, después de que se fueran Song y Po, las cosas se pusieron densas, necesito charlar con los tres, creo que todo es un gran malentendido-** respondió la peli verde optando la posición que Shifu les había ordenado previamente (que en realidad era la pose de la grulla, curiosamente).

A la entrada del patio de entrenamiento se ve entrar muy cautelosamente a la peli gris que seguía un poco asustada, no paso desapercibido ni por el mismísimo Shifu, ya que, de un salto mortal hacia adelante, calló enfrente de Song – **Buenos días maestra Song ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy? –** cuestiono de manera un tanto animada para que no sintiera hostilidad de parte de nadie.

- **Creo que un poco mejor maestro… ¿Tigresa sigue molesta conmigo? –** pregunto eso ultimo con voz un poco apagada, ya que sus intenciones eran otras, ella apoyaba la relación a un 100%, a pesar de las circunstancias, seguía enamorada de Po, pero estaba muy consciente de que el corazón de su mejor amigo nunca le pertenecería a nadie más que a la líder de los 5 furiosos, en aquella salida el guerrero no paraba de hablar de lo bárbara que era su maestra favorita, de lo hermoso que se refleja el sol en sus ojos ámbar y lo perfecto que se le hacia su cabello de tono naranja, el pobre sin darse cuenta desde hace muchos años ya estaba enamorado.

- **Me temo que si jovencita, creo que bajo estas circunstancias no es muy conveniente que se acerque a ella usted sola por el momento-** respondió un poco decepcionado, ella siempre se comportó de esa forma en algunas circunstancias, de hecho las veces que su amor Mei Ling estaba cerca o llegaba a hablar de ella en frente de Tigresa, se ponía agresiva o evasiva, jamás comprendió esa forma de ser de su hija, hasta que el maestro Oogway le explico que ella estaba "enamorada" de su forma de ser como maestro, pero el considero que en realidad solo era admiración lo que ella sentía, pero no sabia como interpretarlo en aquellos años- **Ella esta…**

 **\- Enamorada de Po maestro-** completo Song- **Ni siquiera ella sabe que lo está, Po lleva años enamorado de ella, jamás le ha dicho nada, espero que este malentendido se aclare, no quiero que por mi culpa su noviazgo acabe antes de empezar-** soltó todo eso sin ponerse a pensar en la reacción que tendría Shifu, la verdad no le interesaba, Song sabía que iba a ser complicada su relación, no solo por ser hija del maestro, ellos para ser felices tendrían que renunciar a sus títulos como maestros, dejar sus vidas del palacio de jade para dedicarse plenamente a su noviazgo, esa relación era mucho más que complicada.

- **Lo comprendo, pero esta situación tiene que fluir como el rio, sin intervenciones de ningún tipo, ellos tienen que conversar de lo que sienten, solo espero que ninguno salga herido-** dijo esto más para su hija que para el guerrero dragón, simplemente sabe que Tigresa no está familiarizada con esa clase de emociones, pero muy en el fondo sabe que en cuanto alguno de los dos decida hablar, ese amor será inevitable.

- **Supongo que tengo que irme, no he causado mas que problemas con mi llegada…**

 **-No hay la necesidad de hacer eso, ¡MAESTRA TIGRESA! –** grito Shifu a la guerrera que aún seguía en la posición de la grulla, desconcertada alzo la vista hacia su maestro, pero con unos ojos de furia absoluta se quedó observando a la dama de la sombra que estaba aun lado de el- **Venga aquí por favor…-** observaron todos a su líder, puesto que pensaban que ella actuaria impulsivamente, atacando al nuevo huésped.

 **\- Pero… maestro…-** respondió tartamudeando un poco.

 **-ES UNA ORDEN-** y sin cuestionar, Tigresa hizo una reverencia y fue corriendo hacia él.

\- **Dígame maestro-** respondió la peli naranja sin saber lo que su maestro le pediría a continuación.

\- **Maestra Tigresa, quisiera que se disculpara con esta jovencita, parte de la culpa fue suya, sé que es complicado, pero es parte de su castigo-** esta vez no tenia escapatoria, tenia de dos, seguía con su orgullo intacto, pero con el riesgo de que le toque un castigo peor, o perder su orgullo y dignidad y dar por concluido ese asunto al menos con el maestro Shifu

- **No creo que tenga muchas opciones maestro…**

 **-No quiero sus disculpas… -** interrumpió Song- **No si tienen que ser obligatorias maestra Tigresa-** respondió rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de nada a la furiosa, y en parte es comprensible, habían empezado con el pie izquierdo desde un principio, pero quería una buena amistad con la guerrera, a pesar de la situación, Song la apreciaba mucho no quería que las cosas se salieran más de control.

- **Bueno no requiere la disculpa, si me lo permite me retiro…-** dijo Tigresa con una reverencia apunto de dar media vuelta cuando fue detenida por su padre:

 **-No le he dicho que se puede retirar maestra Tigresa-** exclamo Shifu sin darle la oportunidad de retirarse de aquel lugar- **Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, tendré que darle una tarea nueva, después de este entrenamiento, tiene estrictamente prohibido acudir a entrenar por el resto de la semana maestra-** esas palabras la dejaron pasmada, ese tipo de castigo estaban al nivel de Po y que ella los estuviera recibiendo no era una buena señal- **¿Quedo claro Tigresa?-** volvió a cuestionarla.

- **Como el agua, maestro Shifu-** Tigresa se dio media vuelta y regreso a su lugar en la misma posición de antes, dándole un codazo al guerrero dragón pasando a un lado de él, con la mirada de todos puestos en ella. No tardo mucho para que Víbora dijera algo:

\- **Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?** – dijo con la mirada al frente por la posición en la que se encontraban- **Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando sea.**

 **\- Luego te explico-** sentencio la joven guerrera a su amiga, no quería tocar el tema hasta más tarde, cuando se encontraran a solas en la confidencialidad de su habitación.

- **Bien maestros, pueden retirarse, a excepción de ti gurrero dragón, quisiera conversar contigo-** expreso el anciano maestro para que el joven no diera un paso más.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder dormir un poco, puesto que el entrenamiento había durado más de 14 horas, en cuanto se presento la oportunidad y antes de que Tigresa entrara a su habitación Víbora la tomo del brazo y la empujo hacia los pies de su cama cerrando la puerta detrás de ella; la miro fijamente con ojos retadores:

\- **Bien, ahora explícame ¿Qué te pasa? Has actuado muy extraño en estos días y no me digas que es por tu periodo porque acabas de terminar hace una semana-** dijo sin contemplaciones la bailarina que la guerrera tenia frente a ella, la miró por breves segundos con sorpresa ya que nunca le había hablado así y solo agacho la mirada y pronuncio:

- **De eso quería hablarte… no se lo que tengo… me he vuelto…**

 **-Salvaje, lo sé -** completo Víbora- **pero llevas así por muchísimo tiempo, tu agresividad subió y tu tolerancia ha bajado mucho… Tigresa por buda, casi matas a Po hace meses.**

 **\- ¡¿Crees que no me arrepiento?!-** alzo un poco la voz, pero no lo suficiente para que los demás la escucharan- **desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en lo ocurrido… estoy asustada, frustrada, enojada conmigo misma, pero lo peor de todo, es que no soporto que otra chica se le acerque-** dijo sin pensar la maestra Tigresa, solo dejo salir lo que en días tenía guardado.

\- **¿Cómo que otra chica se le acerque? ¿Te refieres a Po? -** respondió crédula la joven Víbora, puesto que esto era nuevo para las dos, Tigresa sin darse cuenta había dicho que estaba celosa de Po.

\- **Si, cada vez que esta hablando con una joven no puedo evitar sentirme molesta, es bastante popular entre las chiquillas del pueblo, pero no lo puede evitar… además ¿Quién las culpa? Es carismático, tierno, atento, muy caballeroso cuando se lo propone, literal es el hombre perfecto-** expreso la guerrera con una leve sonrisa que apenas se dibujaba en su rostro.

 **-Tigresa, ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo verdad? -** interrumpió la peli verde que aún seguía parada frete a la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

\- **Claro que se lo que te estoy diciendo-** dijo la peli naranja alzando la mirada un poco molesta, ya que pensaba que la estaba tomando por tonta.

- **Claro que no, ni tu misma sabes que es lo que acabas de decir, puesto que no sabes que es lo que tienes-** dijo esto caminando hacia su amiga, y tomando sus hombros hizo que la mirara cara acara - **Tigresa, acabas de confesarme que estás celosa de Po y no solo eso, estás enamorada de el-** eso ultimo la expreso con una voz un tanto chillona, como cuando eran adolescentes y Víbora se emocionaba por un chico nuevo que llegaban a conocer en las escuelas de kung fu.

- **Espera… ¿Qué?... ¿Enamorada?... no es lo mismo Víbora, tu sabes que hace años estaba enamorada de Shifu, esto no se siente igual, esto me lastima a cada momento, me sudan las manos, mi estomago se revuelve…**

 **-Te pones nerviosa cuando lo vez ¿No es verdad? –** completo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentándose aun lado de su ahora asombrada amiga.

- **¿Te ha pasado lo mismo? -** pregunto inocentemente Tigresa, ya que como todos sabemos no era una experta en emociones.

- **Si, pero no con Po, si no con Grulla, amiga tú estás enamorada, ese enamoramiento al no saberlo asociar con nada, ha tratado de salir con tu agresividad y celos sin sentido…**

 **-Ahora los tienen, estaba con esa bailarina de tercera en el salón sagrado de los guerreros besándola y apunto de hacerle…bueno… ya te imaginaras-** dijo con voz apagada eso ultimo ya que le dolía en el alma lo ocurrido.

- **Tigresa, creo que esto es un mal entendido ¿Estas completamente segura de lo que viste? –** cuestiono la joven ojiverde, que ya se estaba dando una idea de lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

- **No soy tonta Víbora, él estaba encima de ella-** alzo nuevamente la voz, pero esta ocasión alguien más la escucho quien no dudo en quedarse afuera de la habitación.

- **Tigresa creo que Po se quedó dormido, cuando te fuiste la enfermera Ming dijo que tenia el mal del sueño, no sé si hayas leído acerca de ello-** hizo que la guerrera reflexionara de lo visto previamente, haciéndola dudar.

 **-Si, hace algún tiempo, pero Po no están débil para sufrir de ese mal, además no ha… recibido…ningún… gol…pe… en… ¡HAAAAAAAA DEMONIOS! –** grito puesto que recordó lo que Song le explico cuando la llevo al palacio ¿Como había sido tan torpe? ¿Cómo olvido aquel insignificante detalle? En definitiva, estaba distraída, pero no sabía que recibió el golpe antes de que Song se metiera en aquella pelea con los Crocs.

- **Si, lo suponía, debes de reflexionar antes de actuar, esto te va a afectar en tu relación con el-** dijo Víbora tomando su hombro mirando hacia abajo en señal de "lo sabía"- **Tienes que hablar con él, de lo que sientes…**

 **-Es que ni yo misma se que siento por él, es mi amigo, lo aprecio mucho, me he sacrificado por el en muchas ocasiones, con Sheng, Kai, Kepa…**

 **-Incluso con Shifu, te recuerdo que lo has salvado de varios castigos bien merecidos y lo ayudaste a recoger el desorden-** completo la joven para demostrar su punto, esta conversación se había convertido en algo ya muy personal, Víbora jamás había tenido este tipo de conversaciones con Tigresa, bueno, si las hubo, pero el tema siempre se centraba en los pequeños amoríos que pasaba la ojiverde- **Ti ,en realidad no has tenido un romance jamás, el único que creo que logro algo similar fue el tal Yijiro-** continuo la maestra.

\- **Si, pero no es lo mismo, lo que siento es algo que me quema por dentro, lo que el logro solo fue distraerme por unos días, Po no solo me distrae, ha logrado que me abra mas a mis emociones y no se como lidiar con eso-** tomo Tigresa su rostro como el día anterior en el árbol, solo se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo- **No sé cómo procesar esto…**

 **\- ¿Y… si hablas con él? No creo que diga nada malo, él sabrá cómo manejarlo-** animó Víbora a su amiga acostándose aun lado de ella mirando al mismo lugar.

- **Supongo que tienes razón, pero no sabre como actuar…-** miro Tigresa a su lado izquierdo, viendo la figura de acción que Po le regalo de si mismo aquella vez que se fue del palacio con la maestra Mugan- **Bien, hablare con él.**

 **-Así se habla, ve con él, está en el patio con el maestro Shifu-** finalizo Víbora con un gran abrazo hacia su amiga.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, no habría vuelta atrás, Tigresa salió de su habitación dejando a su amiga en su cuarto para que descanse un poco, ya se dirigía rápidamente al patio de entrenamiento, con todas la intenciones del mundo para hablar con su mejor amigo, estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, cuando vio a Po bajando por las mismas, con una cara algo desencajada, pensativo, Tigresa decidió esperarlo, cuando Po alzo su mirada vio a la maestra, quien lo estaba esperando sentada en los peldaños, bajo con una pequeña sonrisa hacia donde se encontraba ella:

\- **Que bueno que estas aquí, quería hablar contigo-** menciono el guerrero dragón quien ya se encontraba atrás de ella.

\- **No eres el único, siéntate-** palmeo Tigresa el hueco que tenia aun lado de ella, en señal de que tomara asiento- **Hay… algo de lo que quiero discutir contigo, yo… se que he…actuado de una manera imprudente y… y… pues… haaa es algo complicado para mi decir esto…**

 **-No te preocupes, ya me imagino lo que quieres decir-** detuvo Po a la maestra- **también, tengo que pedirte una disculpa, has estado cubriéndome muchos problemas que me he buscado, supongo que ya no sucederá, jeje-** rio algo nervioso el joven rascando su nuca.

Eso no era lo que Tigresa tenía que decir, era complicado porque seguía sin entender si era enamoramiento o admiración.

\- **Bueno, no…, te seguiré cubriendo, eres mi mejor amigo, te estaré apoyando lo mas que pueda, pero de lo que quería hablar es de otro asunto-** dijo esto bajando la mirada por los nervios.

- **Bueno, se a lo que sea-** Po se ponía de pie para ponerse frente a la furiosa, ponerse de rodillas para estar a la altura de su rostro y tomar sus hombros- **estaré dispues…**

 **-Creo que no lo entiendes, esto es más complicado de lo que…-** Tigresa no termino, puesto que el Guerrero dragón se acercó a ella con rapidez y le dio un beso que sorprendió a la guerrera.


	8. Secreto en el palacio

**Los accidentes no existen**

 **Capítulo 8: Secreto en el palacio**

 **-Creo que no lo entiendes, esto es más complicado de lo que…-** Tigresa no termino, puesto que el Guerrero dragón se acercó a ella con rapidez y le dio un beso que sorprendió a la guerrera.

En ese instante la líder de los 5 furiosos estaba desconcertada, no era su primer beso con él, pero si era uno intencional por parte de Po, la situación se empezaba a poner intensa, era una sensación cálida y abrazadora que recorría el cuerpo de la guerrera, pero no permitió que continuara y aparto a su amigo de ella, tomando ambos hombros para apartarlo:

- **Po, ¿Que rayos te pasa? Estoy tratando de…-** oh sorpresa, de nuestro amado guerrero dragón empezaron a salir unos leves ronquidos, los cuales desencajaron a la maestra, vaya que se empezaba a ilusionar, sintió algo de tristeza en aquel momento, puesto que creía que ese beso era apropósito, solo pudo suspirar, tomar de la cara a su compañero y darle palmadas en los cachetes para que reaccionara- **Oye torpe, reacciona, otra vez te quedaste dormido… Po… despierta-** Y poco a poco el joven ojiverde se empezó a despertar:

- **… Ya… desperté… no… quiero… entrenar… Shifu-** dijo adormilado, seguía afectándole el mal del sueño (narcolepsia), por lo visto el golpe que le propino Tigresa en el salón sagrado de los guerreros, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarle el mal, lo único que debían hacer es esperar que pasara:

\- **Po, no soy Shifu, despierta estas horas de entrenamiento te afectaron, te llevare a tu cuarto, vamos-** tomo del brazo derecho a Po y como si estuviera herido lo llevo escaleras abajo para llevarlo a su habitación.

Pero a lo lejos de aquel escenario, desde las rocas Song observaba lo acontecido, veía como era llevado Po a las barracas, sintió tristeza por el supuesto beso que Po le había dado a Tigresa, pero no había vuelta atrás, ella estaba decidida a que esa relación tenía que florecer costara lo que costara- **Hay Po, que torpe puedes llegar a ser…**

 **\- ¿También los estas espiando? –** se oyó atrás de la peli gris, la cual solo reacciono sacando su sombrilla apuntando al extraño en la barbilla que se presentó sin avisar.

- **¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!-** cuestiono Song a una regordeta con un kimono rosa con flores lilas diminutas como estampado, quien curiosamente tenía un mechón blanco en su cabello al igual que Po en la parte de su fleco- **Un segundo… tu… eres de la aldea de Po… ¿Cierto? –** pregunto nuevamente bajando un poco su guardia, a lo que la extraña solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

\- **Lamento si te espante, yo… soy Mei Mei, la prometida de Po ¿Y tú eres? –** dijo dando la reverencia correspondiente.

\- **Soy Song líder de las damas de la sombra y amiga del guerrero dragón ¿Y como es eso, de que eres su prometida? –** no tardo en salir esa gran duda, puesto que la información que Song tenía, era que él estaba soltero.

- **Bueno pues, nuestros padres desde que éramos bebes acordaron el matrimonio querida, así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a él, ya que sería un intento fallido de tu parte-** y con esas palabras se sintió que cayó una bomba sobre la peligris, esto echaría a perder todo por lo que había estado pasando la pareja, pero Song no permitiría que lo arruinaran:

- **No querida debes de estar equivocada, Po nunca menciono que estuviera comprometido y si lo estuviera, seria con la maestra Tigresa-** soltó ese comentario con toda la intención de herir a Mei Mei y para que se alejara de ellos- **así que la que debería rendirse eres…**

 **\- ¡Hooo por los dioses, ¿No estás interesada en el?!-** Salto la joven bailarina para tomar los hombros de la guerrera y esperar su respuesta:

- **Heeee… ¿no? -** respondió dudosa por que la actitud de la gordita había cambiado drásticamente, de una chica prepotente, a una chica aliviada y alegre- **¿Por qué lo preguntas? -** miro fijamente a Mei Mei con cara de preocupación.

- **Perdona, perdona, eso es lo que siempre les digo a las que van detrás de mi hermano, bueno digo hermano porque lo considero como uno, pero…**

 **\- A ver amiga, concéntrate, ¿Entonces no eres su prometida? –** interrumpió ya cansada Song por que se desvió del tema.

- **Pues en un principio si, pero desde el ataque de Lord Sheng y hasta hace unos meses se creía que Po estaba muerto-** dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz- **Así que el compromiso se rompió semanas después del incendio en la aldea, nos enteramos del compromiso después de que derroto al tal Kai, nos dieron a escoger si continuábamos con el compromiso, pero ambos dijimos que no, en cuanto dijo eso yo sabía de quien estaba locamente enamorado-** continuo con emoción en su voz y a cada palabra iba aumentado la velocidad de la explicación- **esa preocupación, ese gesto tan romántico que tuvo con la naranjita al verla devastada y cansada al llegar a la aldea, desde ese día hasta ahora, me propuse a que esos dos lleguen a estar juntos-** vaya sorpresa que se llevo Song, ambas estaban por el mismo camino, lo que no estaba del todo claro era el apodo:

\- **Bien, por un segundo pensé que tendría que pelear contigo y por cierto ¿Naranjita?... puf-** dijo a punto de estallar de la risa:

\- **Bueno si, ya sabes… por su cabello, tenía la intención de llamarla gatita, pero creo que ese apodo no le gusta-** en definitiva, hablaba muy enserio, a Mei Mei le encantaba poner apodos divertidos, pero ya que la situación se aclaro no pudieron evitar ponerse de acuerdo:

- **Jajajajajajajaja, bien sin duda le queda jajajajajaja, bueno, pues hay que ver si nuestros planes se pueden combinar, no eres la única que los quiere ver juntos-** extendió la mano la dama de la sombra en señal de compañerismo- **¿Qué dices, nos unimos? -** y sin dudarlo Mei Mei extendió y tomo la mano de Song para así pactar su nueva alianza.

Mientras tanto en las barracas donde 3 de los 7 maestros del palacio de jade se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos, la maestra Víbora seguía con los nervios de punta, no sabia si su amiga había confesado sus sentimientos, estaba tratando de dormir, pero solo lograba dar vueltas en su cama- **Maldición ¿Qué abra pasado?, estaba muy decidida, pero dudo que se haya arrepentido-** estos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, la maestra quería que su amiga fuera feliz, Tigresa había pasado mucho tiempo sufriendo y ya merecía que algo bueno le pasara en su vida. A la entrada de la habitación de la maestra Víbora, se alcanzó a oír un leve quejido que provenía de su líder, la joven ojiverde no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y abrió un poco su puerta para lograr ver de quien se trataba y al verificar por la pequeña ranura vio como pasaba la maestra Tigresa con un Po adormilado que seguía diciendo incoherencias:

- **Vamos Po… ya casi llegamos**

 **\- No… cocina…comida… hambre…**

Es lo que lograba oír la peliverde, después de que pasaron de largo, abrió su puerta lo suficiente como para asomar su cabeza y ver con mas certeza que es lo que ocurriría después con sus dos amigos, lo cual no paso mucho, solo logro ver como Tigresa se metía a la habitación de Po y cerraban la puerta al entrar- **¿Qué estarán tramando esos dos? –** pensó la maestra, después de un rato sin que ninguno de los dos maestros saliera de ahí, Víbora no pudo evitar salir por completo de su habitación para ponerse frente a la puerta de grulla y tratar de escuchar algo proveniente de la habitación contigua:

\- **Aaahh…-** se escuchó de repente un gemido que rápidamente fue callado por su creador.

\- **Vaya que avanzan rápido-** dijo desde sus adentros la joven que seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

Dentro de la habitación del guerrero dragón la historia era otra, después de que entraran los guerreros, la maestra Tigresa logro poner de pie a Po para que pudiera acomodar su cama y ponerlo a dormir- **Bien Po, quédate quieto mientras preparo tu cama-** dijo casi susurrando la peli naranja, después de los preparativos la maestra tomo al adormilado joven y lo acomodo gentilmente en su respectiva cama, estaba a punto de retirarse, pero una frase del guerrero la detuvo en su lugar:

\- **Quédate –** fue lo que se escuchó del ojiverde- **soy torpe… te amo…-** la maestra no sabia como tomar esas palabras, estaba indecisa de si tomárselo enserio o no, así que se quedó un rato para escuchar más de lo que decía su amigo- **conmigo… quédate…-** hablo nuevamente, Tigresa se acercó lo suficiente como para hablarle directo a su oreja, como el guerrero estaba dormido de lado derecho, se tomo la libertad de susurrarle al oído:

\- **Aun no sé qué pasa entre los dos, pero sé que te quiero-** después de eso y de un rápido movimiento por parte del joven, estiro su brazo por instinto y aprisiono uno de los senos de la furiosa, provocándole un leve gemido que fue silenciado, logrando que tapara su boca y mojara un poco sus pantaletas - **MALDICIÓN ¡¿QUE MIERDA FUE ESO?! –** pensaba la inexperta maestra quien tomo también su entre pierna con esa nueva sensación; que por lo mismo de su formación y diciplina, jamás experimento. Empezó a sentir como ese calor, que comenzó con ese toque, se extendía a través de todo su cuerpo, provocando que se sonrojara a tal grado que se le notaba, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, quería más de esa nueva experiencia, mas de esa nueva sensación que le provoco su mejor amigo – **¿Porque me siento así? Acaso… ¿Tengo fiebre?... -** pensaba Tigresa mientras se tocaba la frente; si estaba caliente, pero no era su temperatura corporal lo que se estaba revelando, nuevamente no sabia como catalogar esa nueva sensación, pero tenia unas ganas bestiales de tocar su entrepierna y continuar con ese entumecimiento que tenia ahora en sus pezones, mientras seguía con esa emoción, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, puesto que fijo su mirada en los labios de un dormido Po y no solo fueron sus labios, con la mirada seguía viéndolo hasta que llego a su entre pierna, lo miraba embelesada con la mente en blanco, tanta era la lujuria que recorría en su cuerpo ahora, que no noto que se había puesto en cuatro y comenzado a avanzar hasta el, pero de pronto se detuvo puesto que sintió algo húmedo en la palma de su mano que se encontraba en el piso; (y no enfermos, no es lo que están imaginando X3) era su saliva, sin darse cuenta había empezado a babear, esa era la señal que indicaba que debía retirarse del lugar- **Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-** regreso Tigresa del transe que se auto impuso, limpiando la baba que estaba escurriendo de su boca, después de eso se levantó, arreglo su ropa y salió del lugar dejando su característico olor a jazmín en toda la habitación. Para ese entonces Víbora ya se estaba imaginando cosas, en algún momento del día tendría que charlar nuevamente con su amiga, pero mientras tanto, que disfrute de su sesión de amor con su novio, por lo visto si tenia la mente mas sucia de lo que se imaginaban sus compañeros y antes de que Tigresa saliera del cuarto la joven peli verde se retiro nuevamente a su cuarto con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado.

Pasaron unas 4 horas desde que los guerreros tomaron su descanso, eran aproximadamente las 12 de la tarde y el primero en despertar; por más increíble que parezca; fue Po, pero no fue lo único que despertó, como cada mañana en todos los hombres ocurre un fenómeno donde su entrepierna se levanta con el propietario y para el guerrero dragón no era la excepción- **RAYOS… otra vez… ¿Como me voy a levantar?-** pensaba el joven con el miembro endurecido, por desgracia no había de otra, tenia que desahogarse de alguna manera, así que tomo su pene y comenzó a masturbarse, no era la primera vez, después de todo no estaba tan entrenado como para reprimir esos impulsos. En ese momento otra persona también estaba despertando, como era de esperarse era la maestra Tigresa, despertó sin mucho afán de salir de su habitación, pero algo más estaba invadiendo su ambiente, era un enorme y penetrante olor a jazmín que inundaba el aire de su habitación, y como una gran ola, el recuerdo de la entre pierna del guerrero dragón llego a su cabeza, comenzando a babear inconscientemente, de nuevo la invadió la lujuria, el deseo, ese sentimiento que le provocaba ese cosquilleo en la entrepierna y sus pechos, ni tarde ni perezosa se controló mejor esta vez, se levantó con un leve mareo que la hizo quedarse sentada por unos segundos al pie de su cama- **¿Por qué tenía que tocarme? Esto no me pasaba ni de adolescente, ese gordo y torpe…**

 **\- Tigresa…-** se oyó un pequeño gimoteo, que fue apenas audible para la guerrera, su puerta seguía cerrada, pero era comprensible lo que se pronunciaba **\- Tigresa… Tigresa… Tigresa…-** y si, efectivamente, alguien la estaba llamando, pero le provoco un pequeño escalofrió la manera en la que estaba siendo pronunciado su nombre, salió de su habitación, con la intención de averiguar quien era el creador de aquellos gemidos, haciendo uso de su sigilo, de lo cual se enorgullecían tanto Tigresa como Shifu. Espero en el marco de su puerta para alcanzar a escuchar algo nuevamente, pero por unos segundos no escucho nada, ya se estaba hartando de esperar, hasta que se volvió a oír- **Haaaa… Tigresa… que… bien se siente…-** eso se escuchó claramente en la habitación de Po, la guerrera pensó que seguía balbuceando cosas estando dormido, así que para no despertarlo, se acercó lentamente al cuarto y abrió un poco la puerta corrediza, que normalmente hace un ruido espantoso cuando abre, pero como se dijo antes, ella era muy buena siendo sigilosa, pero nada la había preparado para imaginarse lo que vería a continuación.

Tigresa se esperaba a un Po dando vueltas en su cama diciendo ridiculeces, a lo mejor roncando; tal vez hasta babeando un poco por un costado de su boca, pero no; lo que ella vio, fue a un Po completamente diferente; ni roncaba, ni babeaba, lo que observaba era a un Po con el pene completamente erecto, masajeándolo constantemente de arriba abajo, completamente desnudo, a simple vista se podía ver que la panza nomas estaba de adorno, puesto que lo que hacía bulto era su ropa, el guerrero dragón no estaba nada mal, tenía músculos en todos lados, sus brazos bien marcados, unos hombros bien tonificados, y su estomago era lo que realmente impresionaba, había adelgazado mucho, a tal grado; que estaban un tanto marcados sus abdominales, esa grasa se había convertido en pura masa muscular y ni hablar de su miembro, era de aproximadamente 17 cm de largo, duro en su totalidad y su grosor simplemente era perfecto, el joven no se había percatado aun de su presencia, a lo que el guerrero seguía con el acto- **Maldición… si tan solo…haa… supieras… haaaa… joder…-** dijo jadeante el ojiverde, quien seguía metido en lo suyo:

\- **NO PUEDE SER…** **NO PUEDE SER…** **NO PUEDE SER…** **NO PUEDE SER… -** se repetía en la mente de la furiosa, procurando tapar su boca, seguía viendo hipnotizada aquella escena sin poder controlar ese cosquilleo que se generaba en su entrepierna que ya le empezaba a gustar:

\- **DEMONIOS…amor… ya voy a acabar…-** gimió en voz baja el joven, ya que su lujuria aun no era tanta como para no controlar su voz y aumentando la velocidad en su acción:

\- **¿A qué se refiere? –** se preguntaba la maestra, quien, por curiosa, abrió la puerta sin ninguna sutileza, provocando que Po abriera sus ojos y en cuanto cruzaron miradas:

- **TIGRESA… MIERDAAAA… -** exclamo el guerrero dragón, descargando toda su energía en un gran y fabuloso orgasmo que jamás había experimentado, tan bueno era, que termino salpicando el rosto y parte de los pechos de la guerrera, dejándola sorprendida, molesta y sonrojada.


	9. Conociéndose mejor

**Los accidentes no existen**

 **Capítulo 9: Conociéndose mejor**

- **TIGRESA… MIERDAAAA… -** exclamo el guerrero dragón, descargando toda su energía en un gran y fabuloso orgasmo que jamás había experimentado, tan bueno era, que termino salpicando el rosto y parte de los pechos de la guerrera, dejándola sorprendida, molesta y sonrojada.

Pasando la sorpresa inicial, ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, hasta que la maestra alcanzo a decir:

- **Haam… yoo…-** decía sin apartar la vista de aquella cara regordeta que la miraba suplicante y arrepentida- **DEMONIOS… LO LAMENTO…-** cerro sus ojos, agacho la mirada y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Po para después salir corriendo de las barracas lo más rápido que le fuera posible mientras se limpiaba el rostro con su ropa:

\- **¡TIGRESA, ESPERA! –** grito el guerrero dragón, quien se puso de pie tomando únicamente sus pantaloncillos para ponérselos velozmente y salir corriendo detrás de la maestra.

Afuera de las barracas, se podía ver a Song quien previamente se topó con Mei Mei, acordaron verse más tarde en el restaurante del Sr. Ping, para planear a detalle cuales eran sus ideas para juntar a esos dos, mientras tanto la dama de la sombra tomaría un baño para ir a su encuentro después, seguía subiendo las escaleras para realizar lo planeado, pero al alzar la vista, vio como Tigresa venia súbitamente hacia ella:

\- **TIGRESA -** eso fue suficiente para que la peli naranja, diera una voltereta hacia delante y pasara por encima de ella para continuar corriendo, dejando a Song algo extrañada- **¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?!-** grito sin respuesta alguna, tendría que hablar con ella después, pero al girarse nuevamente, ante sus ojos se le presentaba un hombre fornido, tonificado, en pocas palabras, un PAPASITO que jamás hubiera pensado ni en sus más locos sueños que era su amigo Po:

- **¡TIGRESA, DETENTE! –** grito el guerrero dragón, Song no se lo podía creer a pesar de que era la misma voz, pero lo termino por confirmar gracias a su característico mechón de cabello blanco que tenía en el copete y sus ojos color jade:

- **Espera ¡PO! –** y reaccionando de la misma manera que hizo Tigresa previamente, dio una voltereta hacia delante, paso por encima de ella, solo que esta vez se tropezó un poco en el aterrizaje y continúo corriendo - **¡¿PERO QUE LES PASA A TODOS EL DIA DE HOY?!-** grito a los aires la joven peli gris, quien se quedó extrañada y muy confundida.

Nuestros guerreros seguían persiguiéndose uno atrás del otro, llegando así Tigresa a la explanada, donde hace unos 4 años fue elegido Po como Guerrero dragón, seguía corriendo hasta que se topó con el centro donde daban inicio las escaleras hacia el palacio de jade, se detuvo por unos segundos para mirar hacia donde ir, pero al voltear al camino de donde provenía, fue acorralada por su joven amigo:

- **¡ALEJATÉ DE MI ENFERMO!**

 **\- ¡CLARO QUE NO, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!**

Se gritaban uno separado del otro como por 5 metros, Po se echó a correr para que la furiosa no continuara con su huida, lo cual fue en vano ya que corrió sin previo aviso.

Harto de la situación, el guerrero dragón salto desde un peldaño, para ganar impulso y posicionarse enfrente de Tigresa, quien, sorprendida por el acto, retrocedió con mortales hacia atrás para que de ese modo sus pies lograran darle un buen punta pie en la barbilla del joven ojiverde, el cual aprovecho eso como ventaja tomando los pies de la guerrera, para que al momento de dar la vuelta el quedara en el piso y aprisionara con los brazos las piernas de su amiga:

\- **Con un demonio… ¡SUELTAMÉ PO! –** forcejeaba sin éxito alguno la peli naranja, la cual fue inmovilizada por completo, ya que a medida que ella se movía; el joven aprovechaba para subir por su cuerpo y tomarla de los antebrazos, ponerlos abajo y aprisionarlos con sus piernas, logrando ponerse cara a cara con ella, poniendo cada una de sus manos en un costado de la cabeza de Tigresa:

\- **¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUERIA QUE VIERAS ESO, MUCHO MENOS QUE QUEDARAS CUVIERTA CON LO MIO! ¡EN VERDAD PERDONAME! –** grito sin bacilar en ninguna de sus palabras, provocando un pequeño eco a lo largo de la explanada:

\- **NO ES SOLO ESO, TORPE-** replico la furiosa- **DECIAS MI NOMBRE CUANDO TE ESTABAS TOCANDO ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS HARÍAS ALGO COMÓ ESO?!-** eso no se lo esperaba Po ¿Hasta dónde alcanzo a escuchar su amiga?, por lo visto no había sido tal silencioso como él pensaba, eso lo resolvería después:

\- **Bu… buu... Bueno… yoo…-** era la señal que esperaba la guerrera para tomar ventaja de su distracción, pero al intentar salir del agarre, Po apretaba mucho más las piernas para evitar que salieran los brazos, Tigresa no lo permitió y logro sacar su brazo izquierdo y lo comenzó a golpear en las costillas, pero el guerrero tomo la muñeca y la coloco sobre la cabeza de la maestra- **¡QUEDATE QUIETA! ERES HERMOSA PARA MI ¿OK?... eres…-** suspiro fastidiado por lo que tenía que decir- **te me haces atractiva ¿De acuerdo? –** al oír aquello la joven no se lo podía creer, era hermosa ante sus ojos, lo cual no hizo otra cosa que confundirla más:

\- **Aun así… eso no se hace, de hecho, no deberías, debes aprender a controlarte-** respondió un tanto apenada, pero aún no era visible en su rostro, solo volteo la mirada a su lado derecho:

\- **Bien, lo lamento, pero no se me ha prohibido nunca ¿Crees que eres la primera que me atrapa con las manos en la masa? –** dijo sonriente Po dando a entender que no era la primera vez que lo hacía – **Además ¿No sé de qué te asustas? Cómo si no hubieras leído de esto antes-** continúo levantándose, para que ella pudiera sentarse y ponerse cómoda:

- **Si, cuando era niña, pero Oogway me descubrió y me prohibió leer esa sección, jamás la volví a tocar-** confeso apartándose de el para ponerse en posición de loto y frotar su muñeca- **No me gusta almacenar información innecesaria, pero al menos deja una señal, o algo que dé a entender que estas… bueno… ocupado-** respondió apartando la mirada fijándola en el piso:

\- **Oye, no esperaba que alguien entrara de la nada y sin avisar curiosona –** recrimino la acción que su amiga tubo en aquel momento, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola acusatoriamente- **¿Y porque razón estabas frente a mi puerta he? Se supone que todos estaban dormi… aunque… ahora que recuerdo…estábamos hablando en las escaleras… y… lo que me despertó fue un fuerte olor a jazmín-** eso hizo sonrojar a la peli naranja la cual abrió los ojos como plato mientras seguía mirando el suelo:

\- **Pues… te lleve a tu cuarto y… eso fue lo único que paso… lo juro…-** trato de sonar lo mas seria posible, pero tartamudeaba al hablar, lo cual no era buena señal para ninguno de los dos- **sigues con el mal del sueño, eso hizo que te durmieras-** hiso una breve pausa para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y hablarle con sinceridad- **Po… estaba tratando de decirte que… en verdad me agradas, eres un buen chico… -** ¿Acaso estaba pasando? ¿De verdad se le estaba confesando? Estas eras las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza del guerrero dragón, sin importar las consecuencias que traerían su relación, el renunciaría a todo por ella, estaría a su lado por siempre, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado, desde que la vio en su primera pelea con jabalí, el día donde por fin decidió que quería ser, ella era la única que rondaba en su cabeza todos los días. Cuando entro de manera estrepitosa al palacio, el día de la elección y ver que lo escogieron a el en lugar de su furiosa preferida, lo hizo sentir de una manera horrible, sabia que no pertenecía ahí, y todos se encargaron de hacérselo saber, incluso ella- _**eres una desgracia para el kung fu y si sientes algún respeto por quienes somos y lo que hacemos, te abras ido en la mañana**_ _ **-**_ esa frase le afecto más que cualquier otra que le hubieran dicho los otros 4, y desde ese día en adelante, tomo la decisión de esforzarse tanto por el mismo, como para ser digno de ella, desde aquel entonces han pasado muchas cosas, casi comete el error de casarse con alguien que solo fue usada para engañarlo, ella se enamoró por así decirlo de un maestro japones el cual le enseño a ambos una manera diferente de ver las cosas y lo más importante, se habían vuelto mas cercanos, oh eso creía- **pero… creo que aun nos falta… conocernos más, hay algunos aspectos que aun no se de ti…**

 **\- Y yo de ti… se a lo que te refieres, aun no estas lista para… pues…**

 **\- Una… relación en si…**

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Po miraba cabizbajo el suelo, mientras que Tigresa seguía con la mirada desviada al piso mientras sobaba su brazo izquierdo, uno sentado al lado del otro, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, la situación con cada segundo era más tensa, hasta que Po comenzó a reír de manera algo forzada:

\- **jajaja… jaja, que tonto… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que podríamos tener algo? Jajaja… jajaja-** seguía riéndose mientras se tapaba los ojos con su mano derecha y agachando un poco su cabeza- **jaja… eres tan bárbara y fabulosa… debes aspirar a tener a alguien mejor como tu pareja… jajajaja…-** el pobre estaba al borde del llanto, pero trataba de ocultarlo con su mano en la cara, no podía permitirse que su amor desde adolescente lo viera tan vulnerable:

\- **Po, como tal… no te estoy rechazando-** eso lo hizo calmarse un poco, pero aun quería más- **es solo que… considero que debo; al menos yo; estar preparada para un paso tan grande como este, no soy muy buena manejando mis emociones; lo sabes.**

 **\- Entonces ¿Qué propones? –** pregunto sin previo aviso el joven, quien se quito la mano de los ojos y la vio directamente para escuchar con atención su respuesta:

\- **Que nos conozcamos mejor, lo que ocurrió hace rato fue un accidente…**

 **\- Los accidentes no existen-** dijo Po tratando de imitar al viejo Oogway, levantando su dedo y con una voz de anciano tan falsa que la hizo reír:

\- **jajaja, bueno, aunque esto ya haya estado predestinado, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer o al menos que no me de cuenta, no quisiera pasar por lo mismo de nuevo-** lo miro divertida por el comentario que hiso, el joven tenía una oportunidad, no quería arruinarlo otra vez, así que lo medito un poco y finalmente hablo:

\- **¿Qué te parece si te dejo una señal?... una que solo tu puedas entender, ya sabes… para que no ocurra otra vez** \- la idea no sonaba nada mal, la joven quería evitar que esa situación se repitiera a toda costa, pero había un pequeño detalle:

\- **¿Y qué señal seria? –** ese era el problema, no tenia idea que dejar como señal:

\- **Buenooo… aun no lo he pensado muy bien que digamos-** dijo finalmente rascando su nuca, como ya era costumbre cada vez que se ponía nervioso:

\- **¿Y si dejas tus zapatos afuera?** – después de todo, Po era tan descuidado que debes en cuando dejaba sus cosas fuera de su habitación- **ya no es raro ver tus pertenencias fuera de lugar, de esa manera no pasaremos por lo mismo –** respondió con la mirada fija en sus ojos, los cuales brillaban como dos esmeraldas cada vez que se ponían a la luz del sol:

\- **No está mal, pero ¿Y si pasa Zeng o alguien de limpieza? –** nueva complicación aparece en esta iniciativa, era algo que debía salir a la luz, cabía la posibilidad de que pudieran robar sus posesiones:

- **Nunca se te ha perdido nada Po, como dije, casi siempre dejas tus cosas afuera de tu cuarto, nadie es capas de robarte nada-** asunto arreglado, Tigresa tenia toda la razón, era una señal que solo ellos sabrían, seria su pequeño secreto, nadie se atrevería a robarle (al menos dentro del palacio de jade) al guerrero dragón- **¿Qué te parece? ¿Hacemos el trato? –** dijo Tigresa poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo su ropa y mirando a Po con su mano extendida hacia el:

\- **Por supuesto, no me gustaría que ocurriera de nuevo-** dijo tomando su mano, para que ella lo jalara hacia arriba y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie:

\- **Supongo que esto lo convierte en nuestro secreto, maestro dragón-** esa frase hizo que el joven se sonrojará y se excitara ya que la manera en la que Tigresa lo dijo fue algo sexy a su parecer, la miro fijamente con sus ojos vidriosos, la jalo del brazo para que ella quedara más cerca de él, a tal punto que logro tomarla de la cintura- **Po ¿Que haces? –** dijo la maestra aun con la mirada fija en el pecho desnudo del joven, eh inconscientemente subió sus manos hacia sus pectorales, tocándolos para saber si eran reales- **Una ultima cosa… -** recrimino la joven cerrando sus palmas y poniendo sus nudillos en su lugar- **No me vuelvas a mentir…**

 **\- ¿Mentirte?... ¿A que te refieres? –** dijo extrañado el ojiverde quien aflojo su agarre puesto que estaba siendo empujado por su amiga, quien había bajado sus puños hacia sus abdominales:

\- **Escondiste este cambio, incluso a mí… no me quejo, pero…**

 **\- ¿Porque no te lo dije? …-** asintió la peli-naranja, quien ya se estaba poniendo roja por el tacto que aún seguía teniendo con su abdomen- **Pues… no quería que me vieran diferente, mas que nada, me hubiera gustado que me vieras en una mejor forma…**

 **\- Pues no estas nada mal ahora… vas por buen camino… de hecho me sorprende el cambio, supongo que más a delante tendrás a muchas jóvenes detrás de ti-** dijo eso con tono de decepción de sí misma, desde un inicio Po a un antes de ser el guerrero dragón, tenia mucho carisma, su humildad y su forma de ser, son las cualidades que a traen a las jóvenes a su alrededor, no muchas se le acercaban, pero una que otra si le llamaba la atención, aun así, Tigresa era muy consiente de que en cualquier momento alguien más podría ser del agrado de su amigo, pero ella no sabía de los sentimientos del guerrero, lo cual hizo aun mas inesperado lo que dijo después:

\- **Ya hay alguien que me interesa, creo que ya sabes quién es-** dicho esto, Po la miro fijamente a los ojos, la fue acercando hacia el cómo anteriormente, se empezó a agachar y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza- **Eres la única que me ha gustado, te esperare hasta que te sientas lista-** dijo esto recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella y afirmar su agarre con un fuerte y sincero abrazo, que logro sonrojar a Tigresa, quien al estar tan cerca de él, logro oler su aroma. Olía un poco a eucalipto y a menta, a pesar de lo que Shifu y los demás decían, él tenía un olor bastante fresco que agradaba a la maestra, la joven hipnotizada y embriagada por el aroma de su amigo, tenía unas ganas inmensas de morderlo, pero en lugar de eso, para intensificar el olor, lo abrazo y hundió su cara en el pecho firme del guerrero, logrando al fin (lo que muchos fans de este ship han rogado por años) que los dos se abrazaran mutuamente:

\- **¿** S **eguro que quieres a alguien como yo en tu vida?** …

\- **Siempre te amare…-** dijo Po abrazándola mas fuerte- **y lo hare por miles de años, incluso después de que muera-** la volvió a besar en la cabeza, pero esta vez la beso mas fuerte que la vez anterior; y mirando al camino de donde ambos habían venido, diviso a Song que se estaba asomando para ver la conmovedora escena, quien se retiro por donde vino, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Po para que no dijera nada y alzando su pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación se dio la vuela, la dama de la sombra a cada paso que daba camino a las barracas, se empezó a sentir destrozada, hasta que no lo aguanto más y se hinco sobre las escaleras de piedra y jade para llorar desconsoladamente.


End file.
